Battle Island
by skylermf
Summary: What happens when a self-obsessed Bidoof, a creepy Chandelure, a grammar-Nazi Pinsir and a rule-following Rotom are stuck on an island in a battle of the generations? Lets find out! Based off of Survivor. Rated T for mild awesomeness.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N Hey guys! I've got a new kind of fic this time._

**_THIS IS IMPORTANT!_**

_Got your attention? Good. In this fic, you can __**VOTE**__ on who leaves the island in the reviews. If no one votes, I'll just decide myself, but that would be way less fun. The plot is sort of based off of survivor. Read and Reviews will not be ignored, flames will somehow be used to confirm Sinnoh remakes!_

Magneton's POV

I'm not going to pretend I have some traumatic backstory about why I signed up for Battle Island. Honestly, it was for the cash prize.

And I couldn't care less.

I used to live in Kanto with my trainer, Zack. His friends call him "genwunner". He never wanted to evolve me, and I never really wanted to anyway.

When I get to Battle Island, the host, Mewtwo, was waiting for us. The group of thirty-six pokemon was nervously talking, waiting to be put in groups. I was the last one to get there.

"I see everyone has _finally _gotten here." Mewtwo started. She gave me a dirty look. Ok, so maybe I was _a couple_ hours late, but I don't see the problem with that.

"As you know, we are splitting into six groups, or parties, if you will. The groups are Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, and Kalos. The groups are based on which regions you are from. And you, the viewer get to vote on who is victorious!"

"Who is she talking to?" I whispered to the Drapion next to me. I didn't see any cameras.

"I think she's insane." He whispered back.

"Ha. I think I just broke the fourth wall." Mewtwo chuckled. Maybe Drapion was right.

"Anyway, I think it's time for you to meet your teammates. For Kalos, we have Florges, Trevenant, Aegislash, Diggersby, Hawlucha, and Talonflame." I could hear cheers from the back of the crowd.

"For Unova, we have Scrafty, Chandelure, Haxorus, Garbodor, Stoutland, and Bisharp."

More cheers came, closer to me this time.

"For Sinnoh, we have Empoleon, Drapion, Toxicroak, Rotom, Luxary, and Bidoof." Drapion left to go see his new team.

"For Hoenn, we have Sceptile, Breloom, Lombre, Zangoose, Seviper, and Walrein." I could feel my heart pounding. I knew I was on Kanto, there was nothing to worry about, but I was anxious to meet my teammates.

"For Johto, we have Skarmory, Pinsir, Magmar, Smeargle, Togetic, and Feraligatr." I could feel sweat start to build up on all three of my foreheads.

"From Kanto, we have Magneton, Golduck, Jolteon, Gengar, Beedrill, and Marowak." I walked over to where my team was meeting, over by some tall grass. Everyone looked pretty excited. We were awkwardly quiet until Beedrill broke the silence.

"Hi. I'm Beedrill." She said to no one in particular. "I'm really excited about our team! I was thinking maybe we could build a shelter out of a tree… Do any of you know cut?"

"Hey, since when were you the leader?" Golduck said.

"You want to go?" Beedrill said.

"Guys let's not fight about this…" Jolteon said shyly.

"Yeah, we're on the same team, you idiots." Marowak said.

We broke into a fight, me and Jolteon kind of just sitting there and absorbing it all. I decided I should do something about it.

"Shut up!" I yelled. They went silent. "If we beat each other up, we're going to lose. Let's just start building and see what happens."


	2. Chapter 2

Pinsir's POV

Johto's shelter came out pretty well. We built a small hut that was right by the beach of the island. I was pretty happy with my team, too. Skarmory was a genius, Magmar is tough, Smeargle knows how to use limited resources to survive, Togetic is super-fast, and Feraligatr does hilarious impressions of everyone he meets.

Magmar shook me awake in the morning.

"Dude, we're gonna be late for da first challenge!"

Ugh.

Part of me dies every time he uses that grammar.

When we got to Battle Zone, the challenge part of the island, Mewtwo is waiting for us. She looked like she thinks she's "too good to be here". She still managed to sound excited when she talked.

"Today we have a team battle challenge. The last team standing wins-" She points to a large basket full of delicious-smelling cupcakes. "these delicious pokepuffs!" I look at my teammates. Yep. We want those.

"However, the first team out will have one pokemon eliminated at tonight's elimination ceremony." Elimination already? It'd better not be me.

We stepped onto the battlefield. It was really just an extremely large boxing rink, but we called it that anyway. Togetic was spitting out her gibberish plans.

"I'll-cover-the-back-wait-no-the-front-I'll-cover-the-front-Skarmory-covers-the-sky-well-not-really-the-sky-but-higher-than-the-rest-of-us-reach-"she said.

Part of me dies every time she doesn't use grammar.

We prepared to battle with no plan whatsoever. Mewtwo started to count down.

"Three… Two…One… Battle!"

I spammed damaging moves to anyone I saw. Toxicroak? Megahorn! Talonflame? Megahorn! Chandelure?

My body froze when I saw him. I remembered his pokedex entry:

_It absorbs a spirit, which it then burns. By waving the flames on its arms, it puts its foes into a hypnotic trance._

His arm waved at me and my mind went blank. My team didn't matter. My only purpose was to serve Chandelure's every command.

"Fight them." He said. He pointed at Feraligatr. I turned around and aimed a punch at him. He dodged it.

"We're on the same team!" he said, frustrated. _Must…Destroy…Feraligatr…_, I thought. After I only hit him twice, he knocked me out. I fell to the ground unconscious


	3. Chapter 3

Rotom's POV

In battles, I'm not really that useful. I'm that one guy who just does what everyone tells him to. That's why I was one of the first pokemon out of the challenge, only beating Bidoof. I didn't pay much attention to the battle after I fainted, so I had no idea what the results were.

"The winning team for the battle is Kalos." I could hear loud cheers, mainly coming from Florges. I wasn't sure if I should be happy for them or upset it wasn't Sinnoh.

"The losing team, and the first to lose a player is-" Oh no. I forgot about this part. I could have to leave at the very beginning!

"Sinnoh."

No! I can't leave! I feel like I'm going to throw up.

The elimination ceremony is legitimately the most stressful part of my life so far. First, we were each called up to talk about why we should stay. Bidoof went first.

"I should stay because I'm a perfect tough loving awesome strong team player, that will take conquer ALL!" I laughed to myself, even though there wasn't a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

I was up next.

"I think I should stay because I won't get into fights with my own team, and I listen to others." I sat down and let out a sigh. I hope that was enough.

Then came Empoleon. "I should stay because I will train until I can fight anyone. If you want to get stronger, I'll help." Maybe, if we both stayed, I would train with him. I couldn't stay this weak.

Next was Luxary. "I'm not going to put on some pathetic speech to convince you to let me stay." She said. "If you don't like me, don't vote for me."

Finally, Drapion went. "I will lead the team to victory. If you let me stay, you won't be disappointed."

He sat down and Mewtwo started talking to no one again.

"Now you, the reader, will vote in the reviews. Vote for the pokemon who you **want to eliminate. **May the best generation win!"

"She's doing that thing again." Drapion whispered.

"Seriously, what is this a fan fiction?" I said.

"Well if it is, we just broke the fourth wall."


End file.
